


Not On the Counter

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hanging Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging out with Naruto and Kiba is always a hassle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not On the Counter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 9- Hanging with friends
> 
> Day 8 and 9 go together.

“Naruto! At least throw the empty bag in the trash!” Sasuke yelled from the kitchen where he was trying to get drinks. The only issues was that Naruto had left a trail of papers across the counter tops. Sasuke snarled as he picked them up and threw them in the trash.

“Sorry! I was in a hurry to get back to the game!” Naruto called back from the living room. His answer was followed by a high pitched cry of annoyance and machine gun fire.

“Fuck you, Kiba!” Naruto sputtered and Sasuke could he Kiba’s laughter and grunt of pain when Naruto smacked him on the arm.

“You’re gonna lose anyway,” Sasuke told him as he made his way back into the living room, four cans of Coke balanced in his hands. He passed two to Kiba and Naruto as he settled back down on the couch when Shikamaru lifted his legs out of the way. He sat their drinks on the side table, intentionally blocking Shikamaru’s view of the T.V. as he did. Shikamaru growled at him, striking his head to try and catch a glimpse of the screen.

“Jerk,” Shikamaru muttered as Sasuke sat back and grabbed his controler off Shikamaru’s chest.

“Love you,” Sasuke replied, already moving his character to aim and snipe the first enemy player that came across his screen, who just happened to be Kiba. Kiba muttered expletives as respawned.

“Can we watch a movie after this?” Naruto asked as he dies again. He flopped back, controller hanging loosely in his hand. “You guys know how much I hate this damn game.” They did, but it had been Kiba’s night to pick. So, Naruto hadn’t had much of a choice in the matter tonight.

“Aww, it’s supposed to be game night, baby,” Kiba mock whined, leaning over to pepper kiss across Naruto’s cheek. Naruto laughed and shoved him away.

“You choose it because I hate it, you ass,” Naruto grumbled, pouting as he stared at the game screen. Kiba grinned at the accusation. He wouldn’t deny it. He loved annoying Naruto, more than Sasuke liked annoying Shikamaru.

“We can watch whatever movie you want,” Shikamaru interrupted as the game finally ended, declaring Sasuke as the winner. Naruto whooped and was instantly off the couch and in front of the entertainment center, riffling through the movies Sasuke and Shikamaru owned.

“If you pull out Memories of a Geisha, you can sleep over here tonight,” Kiba told Naruto as he continued to look through the movies.

“Aww, but baby, I love that one,” Naruto whined, grin tugging at the corners of his lips. Shikamaru burst into laughter at that.

“You wore the DVD out. In two months,” Kiba growled out.

“Hey! I haven’t had a chance to see Skyfall yet,” Naruto interrupted Kiba as he pulled the DVD from the shelf. “Let’s watch this one.”

“Works for me,” Shikamaru said as he pushed himself off the couch and collected the controllers. He returned them to their place on the entertainment center and padded on socked feet into the kitchen.  

“I’m getting the snack this time,” Sasuke informed Naruto as he got up off the floor and tried to head for the kitchen as well. Naruto pouted as Kiba wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down on his lap.

“Just don’t take a break and fuck on the counter this time,” Kiba muttered and got the bird from Sasuke in response. Shikamaru was in the fridge pulling out a jar of dip when Sasuke entered the kitchen. He moved to the cabinets to pull out a bowl. He had to stand on his tiptoes to reach it and jumped when Shikamaru pressed against him from behind and grabbed the bowl before he could.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru, pulling him against him. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s neck, leaning down for a kiss. The exchange quickly became heated with Shikamaru moaning into Sasuke’s mouth as hands smoothed down his back to cup his backside.

“Guys!” Kiba yelled from the living room, knowing full well what was going on in the kitchen. They broke the kiss, laughing as Sasuke gave Shikamaru’s ass one last grope before grabbing the bag of chips so he could dump it in the bowl Naruto already had in the living room.

 


End file.
